vackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fitzroy Avery Vacker/@comment-37887154-20181223065724
This page isn't letting me add something... can someone try adding it for me? Involvement Edit Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities Edit In Keeper of the Lost Cities, Fitz is the one who located and took Sophie to the Elvin world. Fitz was also the one Sophie called out to when she and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen. With the encouragement of Keefe and Biana, Fitz was able to find Sophie and Dex by the Four Seasons Tree, and he stayed there with Sophie until Elwin came to stop her from fading away completely. Book 2: Exile Edit In Exile, Fitz accuses Sophie of being damaged and the reason why his father, Alden, ends up with a broken mind after taking Sophie with him to Exile to perform a memory break on Fintan. Fitz and Sophie's friendship breaks until Sophie comes back to retrieve Alden's mind after she has healed from her own problem. Before Sophie heals Alden, Fitz takes her aside and apologizes for his rude behavior to her. He said that Keefe told him all about what happened the day before, which made him realize how his actions and words caused Sophie to be in the Neverseen's reach. He also explained that his anger was a way of coping with the grief of losing his father. Fitz also said that, whether or not Sophie could heal Alden, he would stop blaming Sophie for Alden's loss. Sophie manages to heal Alden in the end. Book 3: Everblaze Edit In Everblaze, Fitz and Sophie have telepathy lessons together and learn to truly trust each other in order to heal Fintan's broken mind. They have trust exercises which consist of sharing secrets about themselves that they haven't ever told anyone else. In the end, their trust is so strong that Sophie lets Fitz into her impenetrable mind. One of the secrets Fitz shares with Sophie is Mr. Snuggles, a sparkly red dragon given to him by Elwin to help him cope with the grief of losing his father when Alden's mind was broken. Fitz is very patient throughout this process even though Sophie keeps locking him out of her mind in instinctual self-protection. Together they develop code words to keep what they are doing during the mind-healing a secret from Fintan. They perform the healing, but the whole process is a disaster because Fintan sparks Everblaze. Fitz saves Sophie from burning by yanking her away from Fintan; Sophie then teleports Fitz and Oralie away from the burning tower. Together Sophie and Fitz collect Quintessence (after a special moment under the stars) to create Frissyn and stop the Everblaze. Book 4: Neverseen Edit During Neverseen, Fitz joins the Black Swan along with Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie (as well as his mother, Della Vacker, unbeknownst to him). There he and Sophie work on becoming Cognates. They finally tried to go save Prentice in Exile. Fitz gets seriously injured in Exile by being thrown back on an arthropleura's antennae after throwing one of Dex's gadgets in the hall to stop it from exploding from one of the councillor's lightning. Dex took him back to the Black Swan's hideout to get treated by Physic, the Black Swans doctor. Fitz took a week to heal by drinking "vile tea". When Keefe visited his room he found Fitz cuddling with Mr. Snuggles. They were then sent to Exillium. Fitz got off of the Arch of Dividing by doing what Sophie called "a gold medal worthy flip" to the top of the arch, then untying the knot and levitating to the ground. Fitz went with Sophie to save a gnome that was infected by the plague. He and Sophie tried to read King Dimitar's mind. Being the natural gentleman that he is, Fitz let Linh lean on him after she lifted the river to get into Ravagog. Fitz backed away from Alvar when he knew he was with the Neverseen. Fitz also cried when Keefe joined the Neverseen. Book 5: Lodestar Edit At the beginning of Lodestar, Fitz gave Sophie two Cognate rings, telling her his full name was Fitzroy Avery Vacker. Fitz said he didn't trust Keefe after he left for the Neverseen. Fitz and Sophie went to try to read a few more things out of Prentice's mind. Fitz, Biana, Sophie, Dex, Linh, Tam, and their bodyguards went to Keefe's room to see if there was anything related to the Neverseen, playing Boys vs. Girls to see who could find more things. The girls won, and Fitz noted that he owes Sophie a favor. He said if Sophie doesn't use the favor in a month it becomes his. They find a leaping crystal in an envelope that Keefe had not seen yet. It leaped them to Paris. Fitz, Biana, and Sophie had a sleepover at Dex's house. Fitz and Sophie visit Wylie to read his mind. Sophie and Fitz leap to Eternalia and ask Oralie to help them visit Gethen. After coming back, they found a note from Keefe on Sophie's bed. It had a leaping crystal in it and said: "meet now". The crystal took them to a beach. Fitz didn't seem very happy seeing Keefe. Alden, Sandor, Grizel, and Grady eventually found them and Keefe leaped away. Alden banned Fitz from leaving the house until he finished his matchmaking packet, but he finished right away the next day. After the summit, Sophie sent Fitz a message saying that she was okay. After the destruction, Fitz visited Sophie regularly. Near the end of Lodestar, Fitz reminded Sophie of the favor she owed him, but recommend that they "skip the talking." When Sophie and Fitz were about to kiss, Keefe interrupted. They then went to the Fosters' new house with Alden, only to find Sophie's little sister Amy. Book 6: Nightfall Edit Book 7: Flashback Edit Fitz threatens to leave Everglen because Alvar Vacker will be living there. Sophie convinces him not to. While Sophie convinces him not to they are attacked by the Neverseen. Umber attacks them with shadowflux leaving echoes in them. Fitz's echoes are in his heart effecting his emotions. He spends time in the healing center with Sophie. Much of which he spends unconscious snuggling with Mr. Snuggles. After Fitz begs Sophie to try once more to search Alvar's mind to be sure his memories are gone, Sophie agrees to cognate train and check Alvar's mind with him. After they search Alvar's mind and fail Fitz brings Sophie to the overide for Everglen and shows her how to use it. Later they go to the reception hall and Fitz confesses wanting Sophie to be the only one on his matchmaking list and Sophie reveals to Fitz that she's had a crush on Fitz since the first time she met him. They are interrupted by Silveny's call for help. Fitz repeatedly levitates Sophie and her bodyguard Tarina (sometimes with the help of Timkin Heks or Tam) enabling her to teleport to various locations in an effort to help Silveny. Fitz also provides emotional support for Sophie. In the Flashback Barnes and Noble Exclusive version Fitz has a short story in his point of view. The short story is him and Biana talking. Biana appears to know about this crush and it's revealed he first realized he had a crush on Sophie when he was impaled by the Arthropleura.